


Bad Company(He Can't Deny)

by Punk_Kenobi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU where no one takes sides, College AU, Implied and blatant drug usage, Multi, No one listens to Hux, They're all some variation of friend or tentative ally, alcohol use, bed hijacking, fluff sort of(?), fuck competitive shit, implied drug addiction, lots of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Kenobi/pseuds/Punk_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Hux has his dorm room bed hijacked and the one time he hijacked someone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Company(He Can't Deny)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my intro to the Star Wars fandom. Holy crap. Okay, so for the record, I don't write weirdly fluffy and normal crackfic stuff like this on average. I write sad, dark, or just plain twisted stuff. In fact, I've got a fic with all three in it in the works. But for now, have this college AU
> 
> This is for my most loveliest of ham-hams, we came up with much of the headcanon for this together. This might not be exactly what you asked for but I tried. O3O

  1. Phasma



 

Phasma rarely gets drunk. No one knows her real name and she refuses to say. She doesn’t often try mainly because she can drink pretty much anyone and everyone, male or female, under the table. Hux is sure she’s some sort of superhuman, really. He surmised that after he woke up one morning quite literally under the dinner table in Poe Dameron’s apartment after a game of King’s Cup with more palatable friends. Everyone just sort of ends up in Poe’s apartment to hang out, even if it’s a dingy place. Phasma towers over most with a quiet aura that makes most intimidated, but those like Hux that have no fear of her find her to be quite charming, if reserved. That’s why he’s surprised when he finds her on his bed upon coming home from the library, having spent the better part of the evening.

“What the-?!”

She snores and snorts, waking herself up blearily. The light makes her wince and shove one of his pillows over her head.

“What time issit…?” she slurs, muffled by pillow.

“One forty-three. What…are you doing here?” Hux asks carefully.

“Oh…good, plenty offftime.” Phasma hunkers down in his blankets as she tries to get back to sleep. Her arm lolls off of the bed as she returns to sweet, drunken slumber.

“No, no, no, why are you here-Phasma!” Hux tries to wake her up but as he learns tonight, when his friend does drink too much, she becomes all but deaf.

He curls up on his roommate’s empty bed and feels all too uncomfortable without his familiar blankets and pillows. Ben Solo, Ren, whatever he wants to call himself keeps his bed in complete disarray, the spectres of garbage metal band posters glaring down at him as if he’s done something wrong. Hux’s roommate is a serial bed trespasser, as the dorm has begun to call him. He’s constantly finding new beds to crash in when drunk off of his ass or coming down from a previously unknown level of high. Everyone kind of tolerates his presence when it’s their turn. A newcomer, only known as Finn, has been rumored to do the same.

Hux supposes his empty bed makes for a suitable sleeping spot, except for the overwhelming smell of pot from one of his many throw pillows. Digging around, he finds Ren’s stash in it and sighs in exasperation.

 

  1. Rey



 

Rey is a tiny wraith of a girl and also Ren’s cousin, Hux learns one evening. Her father, his uncle, kept her away from him once he started doing drugs. Now that they’re at college, however, the two have shared an interest in getting high. Now they’re rarely apart, to Ren’s constant delight. Hux can’t count the amount of times he’s come back to his dorm being “hotboxed.” The two would whine and grouse about how it’s ruined and that if the CAs noticed they’ll be kicked out for sure, but Hux makes sure they’re kept in the dorms if only for their own academic sakes. Generally, she’s not a very common sight at parties, however, as she dislikes most alcohol and is very picky. It’s hard for her to get drunk, as well, though only because she doesn’t drink anything with a high enough alcohol content. Poe tries to find new drinks for her and most don’t succeed.

Perhaps that’s why Hux finds her snuggled down in his blankets after an SGA meeting, looking much smaller than she actually is. It’s obvious she’s been crying, and that’s why the much larger figure of Ren is curled behind her protectively, comfortingly. Hux is sure if he tried to wake either of them, Ren would growl at him like a guard dog. They’re both dead asleep, the apartment reeking of weed and alcohol. Hux finds cans and bottles of cheap-ass gas station booze everywhere. He wonders what would have facilitated this impromptu outpouring of emotion.

Hux thinks about asking in the morning and then thinks better of it. Their business is theirs.

He simply cleans up the rest of their mess and tucks them in, making sure there’s water enough for Rey as well as Advil. He knows by now that Ren doesn’t bother trying to cure his hangovers. A masochist he’s rooming with, then.

Settling down in Ren’s bed, Hux finds a book to read. He’s unable to sleep at the moment. Small whimpers erupt from Rey and Hux has to put his book down. She’s awake, though it’s obvious she’s not sure where she is.

“Shhh…go back to sleep. You’re in Ren’s dorm. I’m his roommate, Hux.”

Rey is appeased with this knowledge, though Ren isn’t so much at the movement. He growls and wraps his arms instinctively around Rey. Rather than being bothered by it, she seems to shrink back into him, turning her face inwards towards his chest.

“Leave herrr’lone, Hux…we’re sleeping…” Ren grouses, and Hux doesn’t object. The two go back to sleep and Hux wonders what the fuck just happened.

 

  1. Finn



 

One of the two serial bed trespassers is known to be partying tonight. Hux is sure he locked the door and made sure his bed is safe. Finn is the less…neat of the two of them, often asking for things he shouldn’t be asking for while drunk. Ren, for all that he’s a human disaster, at least keeps a distance that Hux can tolerate. Finn, being newer to the lifestyle of drugs and booze, has less control…not that control has anything to do with reckless use of mind-altering substances. Hux is sure he’s never touched more than a drop of wine at family occasions and champagne at New Year’s. He never understood the point of getting so intoxicated that he couldn’t stand straight or monitor his speech.

Hearing loud singing coming from his dorm, Hux sighs. He doesn’t want to know what Finn is doing but he has a heavy-ass backpack to put down. Unlocking his door, he finds the window wide open, letting a harsh chill into their room.

“How the hell-?!”

Finn smiles from his bed. “Come on and cuddle, Hux…it’ll begreeeat.”

“…no.” Hux replies tersely. He’s had a bad day and really does not want to deal with this. “You explain to me how you got into our dorm room on the third floor through the window.”

“Found a ladder…started to climb, y’know?” Finn waves an arm casually, though it nearly takes out Hux’s nightstand lamp. “Jussstas simple as that. My dorm room door was locked and I losssst my keys in a drain.”

“You what?!” Hux sighs and slams the window shut, pointing at the door. “Out, Finn.”

“After cuddling first.” Finn grins and it’s obvious Hux isn’t going to get anywhere like this. He could just haul the bastard up and shove him out into the hall, ROTC is getting him more in shape since the last time he stepped foot in his military school’s gym. Still, as the look on Finn’s face falls, Hux rubs his face with the palms of his hands.

“I don’t know why I bother with this…”

The cuddling is really awkward. Hux doesn’t really have any emotions for this man and Finn isn’t exactly the best at cuddling while three sheets to the wind. Once he’s asleep, Hux hefts him over his shoulder and lugs Finn down to the lounge, depositing Finn onto one of the couches.

“I need to find out his last name to report him to the CAs…”

 

  1. Poe



 

Poe Dameron is no stranger to alcohol. In fact, Hux wouldn’t be surprised if the smooth-talking git made the stuff in his apartment. He’s kind of the dealer for all the underage kids here to get alcohol, really, as long as they stay in his apartment and don’t make a scene. He’s a connoisseur in just about any alcohol there is. Thus, Poe is rather popular on campus, and it doesn’t help that he’s the SGA president as well. Hux feels a niggling sense of haughtiness from the man, particularly after every disproportionately passionate speech in every meeting. Hux grew up disliking men of Poe’s ilk, the ones with the idealism that every problem in the world can be solved by simple pleading. A military mindset would be crushed by pointless idealism, which leaves Hux trying to run for SGA president by the end of the semester.

He loses spectacularly, no surprises there.

Poe is just as humble as he is a good representative of a dry county. He throws the most lavish and decadently hedonistic party that Hux refuses to attend. He knows half the dorms are going to be at this party, by the sound of it, so he simply retires to one of his favorite late-night chill spots, a café down by the art building. There he sips tea, reads the newspaper, and feels more like an adult than anyone on campus. Exhausted from his studies and the SGA election, Hux falls asleep easily on one of the couches by the fireplace. When he wakes, he’s horrified to find it’s almost two AM and he’s being roused gently by the owner, politely kicking him out. With all of his apologies, Hux feels like a dumbass. The owner simply pats his shoulder and tells him to get some proper sleep.

“I promise you I will.” Hux nods. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Heading back to his dorm, Hux yawns and shrugs his backpack higher up on his back to avoid pains or posture issues. Climbing the stairs, Hux arrives at his dorm to find the door wide open. Hux panics, thieves possibly having taken his belongings. He skids to the doorway only to find something he wishes he didn’t.

Poe and Ren are in his bed, and while Poe obviously has pants on, Ren more obviously doesn’t. Though Hux can’t look away, he wishes he could. His blankets cover them only haphazardly, so it’s obvious they fell asleep as they were about to get sexual. Hux shudders and tries not to think about it, even though the both of them are at least objectively attractive in their own rights. Still, Hux isn’t homosexual, or so he tells himself. He carefully steps around their clothes, startling when a quiet moan cuts through the otherwise silent air.

“Poe…”

Hux is not staying here for this. He can burn his sheets and buy new ones tomorrow, but he can’t stay for this. And yet, as he tries to escape, a hand shoots out to grab at his wrist. Black nail polish starkly contrasts his own pale, freckled skin.

“Stay…please…don’t leave me alone…”

That plaintive tone sends Hux into a spiral of conflict. On the one hand, if they do start drunkenly humping then Hux wants to be nowhere near it. On the other…he’s wondering if Ren and Poe are really a thing anymore or if the gossip mill is true and Poe is now seeing another guy, that other serial bed trespasser, Finn. They’ll need a mediator in the morning. Ren has been rather quiet as of the past few weeks, only morose instead of angry. Perhaps it’s their breakup?

Hux flops on Ren’s bed after petting the man’s hair gently to get him back to sleep and pulling up the blankets. He can’t sleep now after hearing that.

He never thought he’d think this, but he needs a drink.

 

  1. Kylo Ren



 

The nickname “Human Disaster” is indeed fitting for Ren when Phasma first tells him that that’s what the majority of campus calls him. The first thing Hux was faced with when meeting his new roommate was a declaration that he did both weed and harder drugs and that if the CAs were alerted then someone would be to blame. That was followed by several days of Shakespearean cramming as the theater major tried to include him in the theater troupe a poli-sci major was never meant to be in.

Their routine has become more…normal, for lack of a better word. Ren is never in the dorm, Hux mostly has quiet, and everything is fine. There are times when it’s not, like when Ren is around the dorm cleaning and there’s a constant smile on his face and an eerie pep to his step that normally isn’t there. Other times it’s when he’s crying loudly on his bed when Hux arrives home. The man’s emotions change with the weather and Hux has to fight not to be swept up in the updrafts. It’s nearing finals and Hux is busier than ever, though it’s obvious Ren is conspicuously absent from his classes more and more often. He’s not sure how Ren stays in college with such a low imagined GPA.

Hux studies in his dorm room. The door is locked to dissuade potential bed hijackers and the window as well. He is in his own bubble and it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. Millicent, his kitten, sleeps on the pillow of his bed while he works at his desk. She isn’t allowed, of course, but Hux has learned that rules around here are bent so far backwards that they don’t matter. It’s like Animal House in this place. Hux studies and studies, works and works, and before he knows it it’s two AM and his head is lolling about on his shoulders. A sharp rapping at his door makes Hux jump.

“Go away! I’m not doing this tonight!” he shouts.

The rapping doesn’t stop, though there’s a dull thud outside as the rapping is lower on the door, near the floor.

“Oh, hells…”

Hux gets down to the floor to look under the door and finds Ren trying to stick his fingers under the door.

“Ren, go away. I’m sure there’s some other bed you can slum in.”

“But I live here!” a slurred voice grumbles. “Let me iiiiin...”

“No. You barely live here and I’m not letting you in.” Hux replies shortly.

A low whine erupts and Hux simply puts in his earbuds and continues working. Come morning, his face is plastered against his textbook and the window is open, a brisk chill making him shiver.

“What in the…” he mumbles, looking around.

Ren is in his own bed, facedown. This is probably the first time he’s slept in his own bed the entire semester…but…

“Ben Solo, how the fuck did you break the lock on the window?!”

 

    +1. Hux

 

Elan Brendol Hux is the sort to be strictly regimented in his routine. His upbringing facilitated and perpetuated that, the military being a strong presence in his life throughout.

College, however, is the point where that regimen comes crashing down around his ears.

From haphazard class schedules to bed hijacking roommates and friends, Hux can’t live as he wants to do in this place. He’s already considering finding new lodging when he can get a job. His father’s interests be damned, if he’s making his own money, can’t he do what he wants? For now the thought remains an idealist fantasy, one much like the git Dameron would present.

It just sucks knowing Poe actually does have his own apartment.

And one night, after he and Ren got into an argument at the theater club he’s still not sure why he joined, Hux is actually walking back with Poe to the man’s apartment.

“Lousy fucking bastard…doesn’t he know how to act like a proper human adult?!” Hux shouts to no one.

Poe shrugs beside him. “He’s…difficult, at times. It’s why…uh…we had to break up. As you know.”

“I know very well…” Hux grouses, kicking a rock harder than necessary to make it fly into the windshield of some junker of a car. “Why did you date him? He’s so maddening! He’s never around and when he is he’s using our dorm as a hotbox!”

“It’s just who he is, Hux. He’s had a rough go of it and he still seems to be doing that.” Poe admits, though it’s obvious there’s more to Kylo than he’s letting on, changing the subject as he unlocks his door. “Come on, let’s get you that drink you wanted.”

Hux gets the drink and many more besides. He’s stumbling home when he realizes he forgot his fucking keys in the auditorium. Fucking fantastic. Sighing, he hopes that Ren is there…or that the CAs can let him in without too much fuss. Hux has to use the elevator because his legs won’t work right, except the elevator makes him want to empty his stomach. Wobbling his way to his door, he knocks and hears lots of coughing inside.

“Fucking…open the doorrrryou bastard, let me in…” Hux shouts a little louder than he meant to do.

The door opens and Ren appears. His eyes are bloodshot but Hux is sure it’s not from the weed that he reeks of. A tight, wan smile graces Ren’s lips.

“Hey, so you finally decided to remove the stick in your ass…” he snorts. “Come on in, then, I’ll help you.”

Hux is ushered in and his feet finally decide to screw him over as he flops onto Ren’s bed. Ren looks bemused at this.

“Don’t you want to sleep in your bed?” he asks. Whatever tone or inflection there was is muted by the alcohol in Hux’s system.

“No…no you need me. You’ve been…been crying…” Hux replies shakily.

Ren is silent for a time. Hux feels like he’s screwed up when the other just helps him into a more comfortable position and lays down next to him.

“Y’know…y’knowwwwthis bed’s a twin…”

Ren chuckles. “It means twins can sleep in them. Two people.”

Hux squints. “Are you high?”

“When am I not?” Ren replies, setting a hitherto unknown joint on the windowsill. “Get some sleep. You’re gonna have a rough go of it in the morning.”

Within minutes the both of them are curled up and cuddling. Hux’s last thought as he falls asleep holding a scrawny asshole that he might or might not be feeling feelings for is that the beds should be properly pushed together.

Then there won’t be any more bad company on Ren's end.


End file.
